Longing For You
by bbudeulbbudeul
Summary: /CHAPT. 2 UPDATED/ Demi melindungi Choi Youngjae, orang yang dia sukai, Mark Tuan tidak sengaja berurusan dengan Park Jinyoung dan tidak akan menyangka bahwa dia harus berurusan dengannya sampai akhir khayat / GOT7's ultimate ships: Markjin, Markjae, and 2Jae/ A New Story by bbuddeulbbuddeul so please leave your reviews! :D Luv Luv Luv
1. Don't Touch Him!

**Longing For You**

 **Chapter 1 : Get Away From Him!**

 **(June, 3rd 2016)**

 **.**

 **A Mark-Jin fic**

(The story is mine and GOT7 is JYP's)

.

.

Setiap Senin dan Kamis pagi Mark Tuan selalu menyelipkan bekal sarapan berisi Kimbab secara rahasia di loker milik Choi Youngjae, teman sekelasnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selama delapan bulan dan tidak pernah berhenti sekalipun. Mark tahu kalau hari itu Youngjae selalu datang melebihi pukul delapan karena bekerja di pagi hari. Pada hari itu juga Mark selalu tersenyum melihat Youngjae datang membawa bekalnya ke kelas lalu memakannya dengan gembira pada saat istirahat di kantin.

Mark sangat menyukai Youngjae. Menurutnya, Youngjae memiliki hati selembut malaikat dan memiliki raga yang rapuh. Dirinya suka senyuman polos Youngjae. Dia selalu tersenyum walaupun berulang kali di bully, karena dia merupakan satu-satunya anak dari keluarga yang tidak mampu di kelas. Sudah tahu Youngjae sering di bully, Mark tidak pernah melakukan aksi heroik untuk membela lelaki itu. Dirinya takut karena dia pemalu dan pendiam di kelas, terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli. Mark sama sekali tidak mau kalau dia berurusan dengan orang yang membully Youngjae karena dia merupakan anak yang paling berpengaruh di sekolah dan tidak ada yang berani untuk menentangnya.

Setiap hari Mark selalu menyelipkan plester dan obat merah setiap Youngjae terluka di meja milik Youngjae. Sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah bisa melawan orang-orang itu, dan selalu menganggap dirinya adalah pecundang besar. Namun rasa bersalahnya terobati ketika melihat Youngjae tersenyum lebar membawa plester pemberiannya dan memakainya. Well, tidak buruk juga batinnya.

Hari itu adalah hari Kamis. Mark diam-diam meletakkan kotak makan berisi kimbab di loker nomor 159 lalu berlari ke kelasnya. Namun sesampainya di kelas dia terkejut karena Youngjae sudah duduk di kelasnya dan menatapnya yang dengan bingung. Mereka saling bertatapan selama satu menit sebelum Youngjae tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Oh, Mark Tuan… kau pasti kaget, kan mengapa aku berangkat sepagi ini?" Mark tersenyum canggung seraya menggaruk kepalanya. Dalam hati Mark merutuk karena senyuman Youngjae yang sangat mempesona.

"Uh… ya…" Mark menunduk malu lalu duduk jauh di depan Youngjae. Mark mencoba mati-matian untuk mengontrol degupan jantungnya makin lama makin keras. Salahkan pemuda di belakangnya yang terlalu manis.

Berulang kali Mark mengintip ke belakang. Pikirannya dalam dilema, apakah baik untuk mengajaknya ngobrol atau tidak. Padahal dia sangat penasaran mengapa dia berangkat lebih pagi. Apakah dia tidak bekerja? Apakah dia keluar dari pekerjaannya? Apakah dia ganti pekerjaan? Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaannya kalau sedang bimbang sekaligus malu. Tetapi kaki itu membawanya secara otomatis duduk di kursi depan Youngjae.

Sekali lagi Mark dan Youngjae saling bertatapan bingung. Mark bingung bagaimana mengawali percakapan dengan pria manis dihadapannya, sedangkan Youngjae bingung karena tiba-tiba pria yang belum pernah bersapa dengannya tiba-tiba sok akrab.

"Uh… Y-Youngjae… hehehe…" Mark terkekeh malu seraya menunduk, merutuki dirinya yang terlihat bodoh dihadapan pria itu. Youngjae terkekeh dan melihat tingkah lucu Mark. Ya, sangat lucu dirasanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Uh… kau…" Entahlah apa yang harus Mark katakan sekarang. Dia terlalu bingung dan tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan kata-kata apa. Semoga Youngjae tahu apa yang di maksud.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kau kenapa berangkat pagi? Uh… biasanya kalau hari ini kau berangkat siang…"

Youngjae tersenyum lebar seraya menatap Mark. "Ah, itu… boss di tempatku bekerja memberiku libur hari ini." Mark terdiam.

"Lalu, apakah kau biasa berangkat pagi?" tanya Youngjae.

Mark mengangguk. Sebenarnya kecuali hari Senin dan Kamis Mark selalu berangkat agak terlambat. Youngjae tidak pernah mengetahuinya karena setiap pagi ia selalu duduk dan sibuk mengerjakan tugas atau membaca buku. Tapi untunglah, dengan begitu ia bisa menatap Youngjae terus menerus. Mark tersenyum lebar seraya menopang dagu menatap lelaki yang kini sedang serius membaca ulang buku catatan sebelum yang lain masuk ke kelas. Ah, menatapnya dari dekat lebih indah.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Mark berpura-pura membaca buku menunggu Youngjae keluar. Tidak lama kemudian, Mark turut keluar dan membuntutinya. Dirinya bersembunyi di samping loker dan mengintip Youngjae yang membuka lokernya dan menemukan makanan yang ia letakkan disana. Dirinya tersenyum senang namun senyuman itu menghilang setelah merasa ada yang ganjal dengan Youngjae. Lelaki itu terlihat sedih dan menutup kembali lokernya tanpa membawa makanannya.

"Kenapa dia?" Matanya mengikuti Youngjae yang berjalan berlawanan arah dari arah kantin. Mark semakin curiga. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mengikuti Youngjae dari belakang dengan hati-hati. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya. Ada yang tidak beres dan hatinya merasa tidak nyaman. Keringat keluar dari dahinya. Biasanya kalau seperti ini sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan akan terjadi.

Langkahnya membawa dirinya ke lorong atas sekolah yang jarang dijamah oleh siapapun. Mark bersender di dinding dan terdiam. Menggigit bibirnya bibir bawahnya dengan keras, kebiasaannya kalau sedang gugup.

"Kau membawanya?" Mark membelalakkan matanya mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. "Park Jinyoung?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi hari ini aku libur dan tidak bisa membeli apapun…" Dengan pelan Mark mengintip dari celah pintu yang agak terbuka.

Tebakannya benar. Park Jinyoung, dari kelas 3-3 adalah siswa yang paling ditakuti di seluruh sekolah. Mark tentu saja tahu, karena setiap Jinyoung lewat auranya berubah mencekam dan hitam. Dia selalu membuat ulah dan tidak tinggal diam jika sudah berurusan dengan seseorang. Tapi apa yang sudah Youngjae lakukan sampai dia bisa berurusan dengannya?

"Itu bukan suatu alasan…" Jinyoung berjongkok menatap Youngjae yang terduduk diam. Mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum licik lalu mengangkat dagu Youngjae. "Harusnya kau membeli dari uang tabunganmu." Desisnya.

"Maaf, tapi uangku aku gunakan untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari dan jumlah yang kau minta terlalu banyak… aku tidak bisa memberikannya untukmu." Ucap Youngjae berani. Jinyoung menggertakan giginya lalu menonjok pipi Youngjae sampai lelaki itu jatuh.

Mark membelalakkan matanya. "Kurang ajar," desisnya pelan. Kakinya sudah maju ingin melawan tapi badannya terdiam. Dirinya kesal karena ketakutan yang tiba-tiba saja menjalar di badannya. _Pengecut…_ batin Mark.

"Yah… pukuli dia." Jinyoung bangkit dan memerintahkan dua temannya dibelakang untuk memukuli Youngjae.

Hati Mark berdesir marah karena Youngjae tidak melawan dan membiarkan mereka memukuli sampai babak belur. Matanya tiba-tiba menatap Jinyoung yang melihat datar ke arahnya. "Sial!" Mark berlari terbirit-birit dan tidak menyadari kalau Jinyoung menyeringai kepadanya.

.

.

Dari jam setelah istirahat sampai bel pulang berbunyi bangku Youngjae tidak terisi, hanya tas dan bukunya yang tertinggal. Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir apakah Youngjae selamat atau tidak. Langkahnya membawanya ke ruang UKS yang sudah gelap. Tidak ada bau penghuni disana dan pintunya terkunci. Mark seketika berlari ke tempat kejadian dan membuka pintunya dengan cepat. Terdiam, matanya mencari dimana Youngjae berada namun nihil. Nafasnya tersenggal karena berlari menaiki anak tangga tadi.

"Dimana dia?" Mark memutari lokasi namun nihil.

"Mencari Youngjae, huh?" Badannya seketika kaku mendengar suara dari belakang. Suara itu, suara milik Park Jinyoung. Perlahan Mark memutar badannya ke belakang takut. Dilihatnya Jinyoung menyeringai padanya lalu mendekat secara perlahan, diikuti kawanannya.

"Dia berada di tempat yang aman, tenang saja…" Jinyoung menepuk bahu kanan Mark. Lelaki pindahan dari Amerika itu bisa merasakan kalau Jinyoung menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, membuat dia gugup. Dia merasa kalau Jinyoung sedang mencari spot yang tepat untuk dipukul. Menduga seperti itu membuat Mark takut. Tangannya mulai gemetar. Sebelum pindah ke Korea, Mark pernah merasakan kejadian yang sama ketika SD dan membuatnya trauma karena orang berhadapan dengannya adalah anak SMA.

"D—dimana?" Jinyoung memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"D—di—dimana dia?"

"Oh, Youngjae? Entahlah… firasatku dia berada di tempat aman dan sedang mencari apa yang aku cari…"

 _Kurang ajar_ … rutuk Mark dalam hati. Ingin rasanya melawan namun dia adalah seorang pengecut. Tidak semua orang yang berasal dari Amerika adalah seorang jagoan, kau tahu.

"A—aku bisa memberikan apa yang kamu mau. A—asal kau tidak memukuli Youngjae lagi." Kali ini Mark berharap dia menjadi jagoan.

"Heol… yah! Kau dengar kata-katanya?" ejek Jinyoung pada temannya di belakang, disusul tawa keras.

"Aku serius!" bentak Mark. Sontak semua terdiam, termasuk Mark.

Terlihat sekali kalau Jinyoung tersinggung bentakan Mark. Seketika dia memukul pipi kanan Mark dengan keras sampai dirinya terjatuh.

"Siapa kau? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Youngjae, huh?" Jinyoung menginjak pinggang Mark. Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan namun masih bisa menatap tajam Jinyoung. Dia pun tidak tahu darimana keberanian itu muncul. Rasa ingin melindungi Youngjae semakin besar.

"Berapa won yang kau mau, huh?" Mark balik bertanya.

"Jinyoung, aku rasa dia anak dari keluarga kaya…" seorang temannya berbisik membuat Jinyoung menyeringai. Dia berjongkok mendekati Mark dan menatap wajahnya yang agak lebam. Dalam hati Jinyoung bersorak gembira melihat hasil karyanya. 

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau menawarkan sesuatu dan aku bersedia menerimanya…" Jinyoung tersenyum datar.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku 500.000 won dan Youngjae bebas. Kau harus memberikannya padaku hari Minggu pagi, di tempat ini juga." lanjutnya.

Mark terbelalak kaget. Namun dia tidak bisa mencerna apa-apa dan panik ketika Jinyoung memerintahkan pada temannya, "Pukuli dia."

"Akh!" Mark tidak bisa melawan dan hanya bisa menyilangkan tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya. Semua badannya mereka pukuli sampai babak belur. Ia bisa melihat Jinyoung berjalan keluar dengan ekor matanya, sebelum pandangannya gelap.

.

 **To Be Continue**


	2. Why?

**Longing For You**

 **Chapter 2 : Why?**

 **(June, 15th 2016)**

 **.**

 **A Mark-Jin fic**

(The story is mine and GOT7 is JYP's)

.

.

 _Thankyou untuk follow, favorite, dan commentsnya! Huhuhu_

 _Beberapa readers bilang kalau ini cerita terinspirasi dari Sanctuary (Short Filmnya GOT7 buat iklan produk Kontak lensanya Thailand). Tapi sejujurnya aku pas bikin ga sadar loh wkwkwk dan baru sadar pas kalian bilang ini di komen wkwkwk gaada niatan terinspirasi dari Sanctuary dan aku baru inget kalo GOT7 punay CF ttg bully bullyan ._. Awalnya tokoh Mark itu Jinyoung, dan Jinyoung itu Mark. Cuman aku mikir kok rasanya monoton ya? Jadi aku balik, Mark yang ditindas hahahah. Maapkeun sayangku! Tapi tenang aja koq, semua akan indah pada waktunya. Dan yang meragukan Jinyoung itu bottom apa bukan. Tenang aja, dia ttp bottom kok! Power bottom! Hahahah._

 _Terimakasih banyak semuanya! Semoga ga bosen sama ceritanya yak. Dan maapkeun diksi, kalimat atau apalah itu yang berantakan soalnya udah lamaaa banget ga bikin cerita karena kuliah. Ini lagi nganggur jadi pengin lanjut. Cekidor deh!_

.

.

Mark memilih tiduran di kamarnya selama 10 hari dan empat hari keluar mencari udara segar. Setelah kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawanya, seorang satpam menemukannya pingsan babak belur dan menelpon ambulan. Ia tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya yang jelas ia pasti bisa menebak bagaimana histerisnya sang ibu berteriak memanggil namanya. Tulang rusuknya patah, dan ruas jari kanannya bergeser. Ia butuh dua minggu untuk penyembuhan, karena cedera yang ia punya tidaklah begitu serius -namun cukup untuk membuatnya hampir mati-. Orang tuanya setiap hari bertanya bagaimana bisa dia bisa babak belur seperti itu dan setiap hari pula ia harus diam diri. Hampir saja orang tuanya memanggil polisi dan melacak siapa pelakunya namun dirinya selalu mencegah mereka.

"Ini permasalahanku, jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri." Ujarnya setiap hari.

Ibunya mengizinkannya keluar hanya untuk sekedar mencari udara segar di taman pribadi milik keluarganya. Lingkungan taman yang ada ternyata membuatnya bosan dan suntuk, tidak ada pemandangan yang baru. Matanya melihat ke arah pintu gerbang yang terbuka lebar. Tidak ada bodyguard yang menjaga ataupun satpam yang bertugas. Ini merupakan kesempatan emas baginya untuk keluar dari lingkungan mansionnya yang pengap.

Pelan-pelan Mark keluar dari lingkungan mewah itu lalu berlari setelah aman. Sejauh-jauhnya Mark berlari sampai lupa dengan cederanya. Setelah agak aman, Mark melambatkan larinya dan berhenti. Nafasnya menderu-deru dikarenakan takut, gugup, dan efek berlari. Mark memilih mampir ke taman bermain di depan kedai kopi tak jauh dari mansionnya.

Mark memang anak dari keluarga yang melebihi cukup. Keluarnya terkenal di seluruh Asia. Berkat usaha properti ayahnya yang sangat mendulang kesuksesan, kini keluarganya sedang merencakan untuk mendirikan suatu resort dan hotel yang nantinya akan Mark kelola ketika dewasa. Walaupun begitu, Mark tidak terkenal di sekolahnya. Dia selalu menyendiri dan tertutup.

Udara di luar terasa menyegarkan, dan matahari yang bersinar hangat. Di taman itu tidak ada orang yang mampir ataupun lewat. Hanya dirinya seorang. Mark memilih duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon dan mengamati sekitar. Suasana sangat damai karena sepi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa harus mengingat sesuatu. Otaknya bekerja penuh untuk mencari memori tersebut.

 _Kalau begitu berikan aku 500.000 won dan Youngjae bebas. Kau harus memberikannya padaku hari Minggu pagi, di tempat ini juga_

Deg… Mark merasakan jantungnya terhenti seketika. Ini sudah dua minggu dan berlalu sedangkan dia belum bisa menepati janjinya. Wajahnya memucat mengingat Youngjae, orang yang disukainya. Ia takut Youngjae akan semakin tersiksa karena ulah keparat itu. Dengan cepat Mark bangkit lalu berlari menuju halte bus.

.

.

Keringat bercucuran dan kerongkongannya kering. Matahari semakin terik dan udara pun semakin panas. Mark melompat masuk ke lingkungan sekolah lewat pagar tembok dan mencari Youngjae. Dirinya memutari bangunan sekolahnya sampai tiga kali. Mark tidak tahu dia tinggal dimana dan bekerja dimana saja. Kini dia berdiri di depan ruang kelasnya.

"Ayolah Mark…" desah Mark gelisah. Mondar-mandir tidak karuan, dia mencoba mencari ide bagaimana bisa menemukan Youngjae. Batinnya tidak enak dan merasa ada satu hal besar yang akan terjadi.

Drap… drap… drap…

"Yah, Mark Tuan."

 _Park Jinyoung_

 _Jangan jadi pengecut Mark…._ Mark menggumam dan menutup rapat matanya. Dari suara yang ia dengar ia tahu kalau dia Park Jinyoung. Tapi untuk apa Jinyoung ada di sekolah ketika sedang libur?

Mendengar suara Park Jinyoung saja Mark sudah enggan membalikkan badan. Tangannya mengepal ketakutan. Memar di badannya belum sembuh total apalagi tulang rusuknya. Masih terasa sangat pegal sejak ia berlari tadi. Harusnya ia duduk dan istirahat.

"Kau tidak mau berbalik menatapku, huh?" Mark terlonjak kaget mendapati Jinyoung berbicara di depan mukanya. Matanya terbuka seketika dan mundur dua langkah. Jinyoung melihat Mark dari atas ke bawah, lalu ke atas lagi. Dia tersenyum melihat keadaan Mark yang lumayan menyedihkan untuk saat ini. "Sakit?"

Mark terdiam. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dilihatnya Jinyoung yang tersenyum meremehkan. Mark menyembunyikan tangan kanannya yang patah lalu menggeleng. "Dimana Youngjae?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar.

.

.

Mark benar-benar ingin mati ditempat sekarang juga.

Park Jinyoung keparat itu…

Menghajar Youngjae sampai babak belur.

Melihat orang yang disukainya terkapar tak berdaya di depan mukanya sendiri membuat hatinya merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Dirinya sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ingin melawan rasanya percuma, Park Jinyoung lebih kuat daripada dirinya. Untuk berjalan menuju arahnya pun rasanya takut kalau tiba-tiba Jinyoung akan memukulkan sesuatu seperti yang ada di drama yang biasa ibunya tonton.

"Mark Tuan, betapa teganya kau membiarkan orang yang kau sayangi babak belur sedangkan kau sendiri bersantai di rumah dan melupakan kewajibanmu," Jinyoung menepuk bahu Mark pelan.

Mark menatap mata Jinyoung sengit. Dirinya tidak berkata apa-apa selain menangis dalam hati.

Matanya menatap Youngjae miris. Rasa sayangnya sedang diuji saat ini.

Apakah dia harus menebus uang yang diminta Park Jinyoung?

Ataukah ia harus menelpon polisi?

Youngjae terlihat hampir pingsan dan matanya melihat Mark sayu. Mulutnya bergetar ingin mengatakan beberapa kata namun tak sanggup. Hanya deru nafasnya yang tersengal yang bisa didengar.

"Apakah uang itu sangat berguna?" tanya Mark. Jinyoung terdiam. Tangannya ia masukkan pada celana jeans kotornya lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu, tanpa uang aku tidak bisa hidup,"

"Lalu apa yang Youngjae telah perbuat sampai kau meminta uang padanya?" tanya Mark, berusaha memancing Jinyoung.

Jinyoung terlihat kesal. Dengan lancang dia menarik kerah baju Mark sampai dirinya sangat dekat dengan wajah pemuda bermarga Tuan itu. Seketika nyalinya ciut.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu, huh? Itu bukan urusanmu‼" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jinyoung melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Mark.

Youngjae mengangkat tangan kanannya lemah. Air mata mulai menetes dari matanya dan terisak. Jinyoung berpaling dan berjalan ke arah Youngjae.

"Cu-kup…" isak Youngjae. Suaranya sangat menyedihkan dan lemah. Namun selemah-lemahnya seseorang tidak akan membuat hati Jinyoung goyah. Hatinya sudah terlalu keras dan akan sulit untuk melunakkannya.

"Mintalah uang padanya kalau kau ingin semua ini berakhir." Pinta Jinyoung datar.

 _Beberapa kali kau meminta padaku untuk memeras hartanya tidak akan ku lakukan, karena dia tidak ada urusannya denganku_ , batin Youngjae. Prinsipnya adalah berusaha untuk tidak meminta belas kasihan orang lain apalagi meminta hartanya. Biar dia yang menanggung semua resiko asalkan orang lain tidak terkena dampaknya.

"Berhenti kau!" Mark mendorong Jinyoung agar menjauh dari Youngjae. Matanya menatap marah pada Jinyoung.

Dirinya berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menjadi pengecut dan membela Youngjae. Namun seperti kejadian sebelumnya, keberanian yang ia kumpulkan sepertinya salah karena pemuda di hadapannya saat ini makin tersinggung dan murka.

Langkahnya perlahan mundur dengan ketakutan karena Jinyoung kini maju perlahan. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah Youngjae dan Jinyoung secara bergantian. Rasanya untuk menelan ludah sangat susah apalagi melawan Jinyoung. Kalau saja ia tidak mendorong dan berteriak tepat di depan mukanya seperti tadi, uh… ia sangat menyesal saat ini.

Brak!

"Kurang ajar kau!"

Seketika nafas Mark tercekat melihat Jinyoung jatuh tertonjok seseorang.

Im Jaebum, ketua klub menari dan basket. Seseorang yang berhasil membuat Mark iri setengah mati karena dia sangat berani, tidak seperti dirinya yang gegabah dan pengecut. Dan paling penting adalah Jaebum itu sepupunya.

"Terimakasih telah mengabariku," Jaebum melambaikan ponselnya seraya menyeringai. Mark tersenyum kaku setelahnya.

Jaebum menatap ganas Jinyoung yang ada di bawahnya sekarang. Kakinya menginjak pinggang Jinyoung lalu beralih menendang punggungnya dengan keras. Dia terlihat murka saat ini.

Tidak ada yang berkata. Mereka terdiam dan saling memandang dengan penuh amarah. Mark tidak yakin tapi ia benar-benar melihat pandangan sedih dan kecewa dari kedua mata Jaebum.

Dan juga mata Jinyoung yang berkaca-kaca.

Jinyoung bangkit perlahan. Masih dengan memandang Jaebum, ia pergi dari lokasi.

"Jaebum-ah…"

Jaebum tidak menjawab. Dia menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan menggeleng. Pemuda itu berhutang penjelasan pada Mark.

"Youngjae, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Youngjae. Ia lupa untuk menolongnya.

Mark berjalan menuju ke arah Youngjae dan melihat keadaannya. Darah mengucur dari kepalanya dan muaknya lebam seperti Mark dulu. "Youngjae kau tidak apa-apa? Tolong bertahanlah." Mark memangku Youngjae dengan cemas.. Tangannya yang berada di kepala Youngjae bisa merasakan kalau kucuran darah segar itu makin deras. Mark bisa merasakan kalau air matanya tumpah pada saat itu. Tangannya bergetar tidak karuan dan nafasnya tersengal.

Youngjae menghirup nafas pelan sebelum jatuh pingsan di tangan.

"Oh tidak," Jaebum menatap Mark cemas.

Dan Mark hanya bisa menatap Jaebum dengan air mata berlinang, memohon agar dia membantunya melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan Youngjae ada di sekolah?"

"Entahlah… akupun tidak tahu." Desah Mark. Rambutnya berantakan dan seluruh badannya sakit. Perban di jarinya belum diganti dan kini sakitnya mulai terasa lagi, sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang pipinya yang kena tonjokan Jinyoung. Walaupun sudah diobati dan dibalut plester rasa sakitnya masih terasa. Mark merasa lebih baik sakit gigi dibanding tidak bisa bicara karena ditonjok. Apalagi ditonjok dua kali dalam sebulan.

Jaebum dan Mark duduk di depan UGD rumah sakit. Youngjae mengalami masa kritis dan pendarahan yang dia alami cukup serius sehingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Dokter belum bisa memastikan kapan Youngjae akan tersadar dan apa dampak yang akan dialami Youngjae setelah ia bangun.

Banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap di otak Mark saat ini.

Kesalahan apa yang Youngjae perbuat sampai-sampai Jinyoung berani berbuat kekerasan padanya?

Mengapa Jinyoung butuh uang dengan angka cukup fantastis? Apakah ia sedang terlilit hutang? Atau hanya untuk senang-senang?

Dan… mengapa Jaebum terlihat kecewa dan sedih pada Jinyoung?

Semuanya ingin ia tanyakan apalagi yang terakhir pada sepupu di sampingnya kini. Tapi yang keluar adalah "Apa kita harus memanggil polisi?"

Jaebum mendesah dan menggeleng. "Jangan."

"Kenapa?" dirinya mulai curiga saat ini. "Dia pantas dipenjara. Ini salahku juga karena aku seperti berusaha melindunginya dari Ayah dan Ibu. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan perkaraku sendiri tanpa bantuan mereka. Dan aku tidak tahu kalau akan menjadi agak rumit seperti ini," Mark menghela nafas dan menepuk punggung Jaebum.

"Ayo lapor polisi sebelum semakin rumit. Jinyoung akan menjadi-jadi setelah ini, aku yakin sekali."

Jaebum menggeleng cepat lalu bangkit. Tangannya meremas kaleng kopinya lalu melemparnya ke tembok dan jatuh tepat di keranjang sampah.

"Jaebum!" Mark berdiri, berusaha menghentikan Jaebum namun pemuda itu berjalan keluar.

Hal ini semakin membingungkan untuk Mark. Mark memandangi koridor yang Jaebum lewati dengan pandangan penasaran.

Kenapa Jaebum tidak mau melaporkan Jinyoung pada polisi?

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

BTW punya niatan bikin oneshoot tentang JinGyeom (Gyeom-Pepi) pada mau ga? hehe


End file.
